


S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)

by queenoftheflies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Morse Code, Sick Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheflies/pseuds/queenoftheflies
Summary: Tony blinzelt. „Du kannst morsen?“O.F.F.E.N.S.I.C.H.T.L.I.C.H.„Du kannst nicht so krank sein, wenn du immer noch in der Lage bist, sarkastisch zu sein, Junge.“





	S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880776) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



> Die Begeisterung hatte kurzzeitig die Überhand... Normalerweise poste ich keine Werke (meine eigenen schon gar nicht, bisher zumindest).. aber hier konnte ich einfach nicht anders...  
> Ich hab das ganze in einer Sitzung übersetzt... einmal kurz drübergelesen und das war's. Könnte also etwas ruppig klingen aber ich komm bestimmt nochmal zurück und bearbeite ein wenig. Damit alles flüssiger klingt. 
> 
> Großen Dank an madasthesea, die mir erlaubt hat ihr Werk zu übersetzen. In ihrer Kollektion sind definitiv ein paar Goldstücke. Aber ich hab mich erst einmal an diese kurze Geschichte getraut.
> 
> Und ja, ich hab den Titel nicht übersetzt... so passt es einfach am besten und ich habe keine vergleichbare Übersetzung finden können, die das aussagt, was das einfach aussagt. Muss man mit leben.

Tony ist sich nicht sicher, wie es dazu kam, dass er mit dem übermenschichen Jungen mit der schlimmsten Rachenentzündung, die er je gesehen hat, endete, der nun auch noch scheinbar bewusstlos auf seiner Couch lag. Aber hier war er nun, in seinem Wohnzimmer stehend, während Peter Parker quer über den Kissen lag. 

„Und du bist nicht Zuhause, weil...?“, fragte Tony mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während Peter kläglich schniefte. 

„May arbeitet“, murmelte Peter mit heiser Stimme in den Stoff und jammerte über seinen Hals, der beim Sprechen weh tat. 

„Achso. Ok. Und ich bin die nächst beste Wahl?“ Peter nickt.

Es ist nicht so, dass Tony Peter nicht da haben möchte, aber, „Ich weiß nicht, wie man sich um ein krankes Kind kümmert, Pete.“ 

Peter öffnet seinen Mund, macht ein hohes keuchendes Geräusch, dann schließt er ihn wieder. Tony ist sich nicht sicher, wie er das interpretieren soll.

„Ehm. Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen? Brauchst du was?“, fragt Tony, zögerlich etwas näher kommend.

Peter streckt seine Hand vom Sofa aus und wedelt sie in einem nicht zu erkennendem Muster umher. Unsicher, was er nun tun soll, nimmt Tony Peters wild umherschwingende Hand. Das ist anscheinend was Peter wollte, weil er nun ihre Hände so bewegte, bis seine Finger auf Tonys offener Handfläche lagen. Dann begann er zu tippen.

T.E.E. Eine kleine Pause. S.C.H.L.A.F.

Tony blinzelt. „Du kannst morsen?“ 

O.F.F.E.N.S.I.C.H.T.L.I.C.H.

„Du kannst nicht so krank sein, wenn du immer noch in der Lage bist, sarkastisch zu sein, Junge“, sagt Tony lächelnd. Peter öffnet ein Auge und wirft ihm einen halbherzig wütenden Blick zu. Tony lacht nur, fährt mit seiner Hand durch Peters wildes Haar und schreitet pflichtbewusst in Richtung Küche, um eine Tasse Tee zu machen.

Tony sieht mit angespanntem Kiefer zu, wie jemand Peter ein Messer an die Kehle hält. Der Mann hatte den Jungen gegriffen, als sie an einer Gasse vorbeikamen. Es ist so klischeehaft, dass Tony seine Augen verdrehen würde, wenn Peter nicht in Gefahr wäre. Der Typ ist offensichtlich so zugedröhnt, dass er gar nichts mehr mitbekommt, aber das bringt Tony nicht viel Hoffnung. 

„Lass den Jungen einfach los und ich geb dir, was du willst“, sagt Tony zum dritten Mal. Es hatte ungefähr genauso viel Wirkung, wie die ersten beiden Male. 

Das Messer rückt immer näher an Peters Kehle, schneidet die helle Haut. Tony schluckt, der Zorn wie Feuer in seinen Venen. 

Peter nimmt Blickkontakt zu ihm auf. Hält ihn. Er fängt an zu blinzeln, langsam und bewusst. 

B.E.R.E.I.T. Die Frage ist in seinem Blick enthalten. Die Art, wie seine Augenbraue nach oben zuckt. Tony weiß nicht, für was genau er bereit sein soll, aber er ist mehr als bereit den Jungen wieder sicher in seinen Armen zu halten, und außerhalb jeglicher Reichweite des Messers. Er nickt. 

„Jetzt.“ Peter drückt das Messer von seiner Kehle weg, während Tony nach vorne schnellt und dem Mann ins Gesicht schlägt, sobald Peter aus dem Weg ist. Das Messer schlittert über den Boden in die dunkle Gasse, während Peter den Arm verdreht, der ihn zuvor gehalten hatte, bis sein Angreifer gezwungen ist, auf dem Boden zu knien. 

„Gute Arbeit, Junge“, sagt Tony, als er die Polizei ruft. Peter lächelt. 

Es wird zu einer Art Gewohnheit, einander Nachrichten zuzutippen, während sie arbeiten, während sie gemeinsam kämpfen. Es ist nett, ja fast schon ein Geheimnis, das die beiden teilen. Eine Weise zu kommunizieren, ohne dass andere etwas davon mitbekommen. Es bedeutet, keiner hört das _Gut gemacht_ , das Tony in Peters Nacken tippt, als er hinter ihm steht. Hände auf seinen Schultern, während Peter für den Gewinn des Wissenschaftswettbewerbs gratuliert wird. Es bedeutet, dass nur Tony von dem _Danke_ weiß, dass Peter gegen seinen Handrücken klopft, als sie zusammen an Bens Grab knien. Rhodey erwischt sie einmal dabei, bemerkt die Bewegung, sieht wie Tony auf dem Heimflug nach einer besonders ruppigen Mission ein _Ok?_ in Peters Handgelenk trommelt. Beobachtet, bis er ein _Ja. Du?_ sieht, bevor er weg schaut. 

Als Peter gekidnappt wird, tippt er den Namen seines Entführers gegen das Stuhlbein. Sie erwischen ihn innerhalb eines Tages, aber für Tony ist es trotzdem ein Tag zu viel. 

S.I.C.H.E.R., sagt er, immer und immer wieder. Hält den verletzten und blutigen Jungen so nah, wie er nur kann.

Sie bereiten Peter für die Operation vor. Die Narkosemittel fangen schon an, zu wirken. Er hat Schmerzen, Angst, Tränen in seinen Augen, die langsam seine Wangen runterkullern, nur um in den Riemen der Sauerstoffmaske hängen zu bleiben. Tony sitzt an seiner Seite, mit der Erlaubnis bei ihm zu bleiben, bis er das Bewusstsein verliert. Er bemerkt kaum die Bewegungen aus seinem Augenwinkel. 

Peter zittert, blutige Finger immer und immer wieder gegen die Krankenhausbezüge tippend.

P.A.P.A. 

P.A.P.A.

Tony wird regungslos. Verdeckt Peters Hand mit seiner eigenen. 

H.I.E.R.

„Ich bin hier, Pete“, sagt er, drückt es in seine Handfläche. „Ich bin hier.“ 

Die Medikamente, die Peter vom Krankenhauspersonal bekommt, machen ihn müde. Er verbringt die erste Woche mit mehr Schlaf als sonst irgendetwas. Die zweite Woche ist schon besser, aber er döst immer noch weg, wenn er für mehr als 15 Minuten still sitzt. Sie sind sich beide dessen bewusst, als sie _Das erstaunliche Leben des Walter Mitty_ anmachen. Und gewiss, der Junge ist innerhalb der ersten 10 Minuten in Tonys Seite geschmiegt, und nur ein paar Minuten später schon tief und fest am schlafen.

Tony wartet noch eine viertel Stunde, bevor er sie langsam umlagert, sodass Peter nun vollständig liegt, sein Gesicht in Tonys Brust verborgen. Weil kein anderer da ist, um ihn deshalb zur Rede zu stellen, schaut er Peter mehr an, als den Film. Er fährt mit seinem Daumen über Peters Wange. Und als sich der Junge nicht rührte, bewegt er zögerlich seine Hand runter zu Peters Puls. 

I.C.H.

H.A.B. 

D.I.C.H.

L.I.E.B.

Peter schnarcht kurz, und Tony lacht atemlos. Er lagert Peter erneut, so dass sein Nacken nicht weh tun wird, wenn er aufwacht, dann dreht er sich zum Fernseher und schaut den Film.

**Author's Note:**

> ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden... das im originalwerk d.a.d. verwendet wurde, ist klar... und ich war auch kurz davor, das zu machen... aber...   
> keine ahnung. mit p.a.p.a. bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden, mit d.a.d. auch nicht... hach, das leben ist schwer


End file.
